Part of the Family
by CheerfulSensibility
Summary: Mary and Edith talk to Tom after Sybil's death and let him know that he is truly part of the Crawley family. Oneshot.


Tom was sitting alone when Mary found him. Alone, but for his new daughter, who lay sleeping in her crib. Tom watched her, his expression gentle but melancholy, as if thinking of what it had cost to bring her into the world. Mary paused at the door, wondering if she should turn back and leave them alone, but Tom spoke first.

"It's all right. You can come in." His voice was quiet and hoarse. His eyes never left his daughter's face, not even as Mary approached him and stood at the foot of the crib. She looked down into the little face.

"She even looks like her, thank God," said Tom softly. "My little Sybil." He reached into the crib and stroked her cheek softly, tenderly.

"Tom…" Mary had thought she had planned her speech well, but seeing the dull pain on his face caused everything to shatter into a million pieces. "There's nothing I can say, except I know you loved her as dearly as I did, possibly even more, and I thank you for that. You made my darling the happiest she ever was, and…" She had to stop as she felt sobs rising in her throat. She could not cry in front of him. She had already cried her share alone, that terrible night. This was a pain she could not share, because it was Sybil, Sybil, her little dear, her darling, her sweetest sister who was gone, and Mary couldn't let anybody else see.

She almost didn't notice when Tom stood and took her hand. "It's all right, Mary. Cry if you must. God knows I did." Strangely, he had no tears, only that terrible wan look on his face that indicated a sorrow deeper than tears could convey. "We all loved her. And it isn't a crime to want her back. Because God knows I do." Now the tears began flowing freely, from both Tom and Mary. "God knows I do," he said again, sobbing fully now. And Mary cried with him, both crying for the loss of the woman they had loved.

At the sound of a footstep Mary turned, her face still streaked with tears. But it was only Edith. "I just wanted to check that you were all right. And little Sybil. The nurse wants to check up on her."

"I'm as well as I can be," said Tom wearily, wiping away the last of his tears. "And Sybil's fine. I expect she'll be hungry when she wakes up, so I'll call for the nurse when she does."

"All right then." Edith came towards the crib as well, watching her niece in her sleep. "Such a beautiful girl. Only a daughter of Sybil's could be so angelic."

"She's all I have left," said Tom, sitting again and watching his daughter as if he would never tear his eyes away from her.

"No." Mary knelt and took his hand. "You have us." Edith nodded. "Papa won't like it, but we'll fight for you. For the christening, for Sybil to be Catholic, anything. Because you're part of our family now, and we won't abandon family members to face the wolves alone."

Tom managed a little smile at that. "Is your father the big bad wolf now?" The smile disappeared. "I imagine he hates me more than ever now."

"Let him," said Edith. "Like Mary said, we'll fight for you. And not only me and Mary, but Mama and Matthew, we all will." Her conviction was genuine, and for the first time Tom felt truly part of the Crawley family.

"Thank you. Both of you."

Mary stood. "I must go down and find Matthew, to let him know about the arrangements for later today." She nodded at Tom and Edith, and left.

"I should go as well," said Edith. "Mama needs me." She brushed little Sybil's hair across her forehead. The baby blinked and clenched her fists, stretching as she woke up. Tom jumped out of his chair.

"Shall I call the nurse?" Tom nodded and Edith left quickly, leaving Tom alone again with his daughter. She blinked several times and looked up at him blearily. She had Sybil's dark eyes, and her hair. Her little arms flailed in the air, as if reaching up for him.

Gently he gathered her up in his arms, arranging to blanket around her to keep her warm. And while he waited for the nurse to come up he stood in the window of the nursery, looking across the acres of Downton.


End file.
